The Legend Of The Dragonborn
by BlazeTheDemidragon
Summary: Out where the clans live,a group of cats call themselves "The Pure Ones". They steal the clans kits and murder the apprentices. Small skirmishes appear and sometimes great battles. No one has been left untouched by this war. The ThunderClan leader; Stormstar, revives a prophecy of StarClan, foretelling a cat they call "The Dragonborn". The Dragonborn is to save them.
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

A lone cat sat out in the open, awaiting another. She looked at the stars, pondering of what would become of her home.

"You summoned me, Stormstar?" Another she-cat spoke, destroying the pleasant silence.

"Yes, Dappleheart. I know that you too, have received the vison." Stormstar tapped a spot next to her with her tail. "Sit here."

Dappleheart did so, and looked at her clan leader with curiosity. It was not often that Stormstar would summon her, normally Dappleheart would be in her den, sorting herbs. But ever since they had come, Dappleheart was more likely to be treating the wounded, than relaxing.

"Dappletail, what do you sense?" Stormstar asked suddenly.

Dappletail closed her eyes. "I smell the forest, ThunderClan forest. I smell the fields where WindClan roams. I hear the quiet chirping of the crickets and hear waves washing up upon the shore. I feel the dirt beneath my paws, and feel your body heat on my pelt. That is what I sense, Stormstar."

"But what is different about nights than days?"

"It's dark."

"Aside from that."

"It's peaceful."

"Ah, good. That is the one thing that is different from the day." Stromstar nodded, satisfied.

"I wish there was peace now." Dappleheart sighed. "Those moons, I've known for a little."

"I've never known them." Stormstar pointed out. "I grew up with this needless bloodshed. I don't even know what peace _is_."

A star streaked across the sky, faintly shining light on the two she-cats. Dappleheart stiffened and relaxed as the star passed. "That was a message from StarClan."

"What did they say?"

"They gave us a new prophecy:

_A hero will arise from the misjudged clan_

_She will be regarded as an outsider, but will harbor no grudge_

_The strength of her soul, her purity of heart_

_Beware, beware_

_The Dragonborn will come_."

Stormstar looked at her, troubled. "'The Dragonborn will come'?"

"It appears so, Stormstar."

"But what is a Dragonborn? Is it a Twoleg word? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Neither have I, though StarClan wouldn't have said such a thing, if it did not exist."

"Then comes other questions. Such as the line 'He will be regarded as an outsider, but will harbor no grudge'. What could that possible mean?"

Dappleheart shook her head. "Stormstar, we must not try to predict the future. In all my years of being ThunderClan's medicine cat, this is the one thing I know for sure to be true. We are in no place to figure out the future. I think you'll find, that if you just let the future come to you, it will all make sense in due time."

Stormstar scrapped her claws across the dirt angrily. "The one thing I've never had, is patience. And sometimes, I do indeed wish I had such a thing."

"Stormstar, patience is not something you are born with. It is something you develop over time, with age." A wind blew through, ruffling both she-cats fur.

Stormstar looked at the sky again, sighing. She got to her paws, lifting her head high. Dappleheart copied her movements.

"I suppose you are correct, Dappleheart. All we can do, is wait."

"Indeed. Now let's get back to the camp. I have cats to tend to and you have a strategy to figure out. Tomorrow, tonight's peace is broken once again, by those ruthless killers."

The two she-cats walked back to the forest, gliding silently through the underbrush and treading down the paw-worn path of the camp. As they went into their den, it seemed like the wind was whispering the prophecy.

_A hero will arise from the misjudged clan_

_She will be regarded as an outsider, but will harbor no grudge_

_The strength of her soul, her purity of heart_

_Beware, beware_

_The Dragonborn will come_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**__ You Found Me_

A lone kit laid on ground, near a stream. She weakly lifted her head, opening her eyes to reveal bright blue eyes. Through her blurry eyesight, she saw a dark shape coming near her.

"Help." She croaked. "Please, help me."

It was pointless. Clearly, the dark shape would not hear her. And the kit knew this. But she hoped, because hoping was all she could do.

"Help. Please, help me."

The dark shape said something the kit couldn't make out. Then it picked up the kit by the scruff. The kit didn't dare to move, but merely closed its eyes, allowing the darkness to take over.

"Is she awake?" A kit's voice spoke.

"Shh, you'll wake her!" Another voice scolded.

"That's what I was asking!" The same kit's voice protested.

Eyes fluttering open, the blue eyes of the weak kit revealed themselves.

"Now you've woken her up!" the voice said exasperatedly. "Out now!"

A brown calico she-cat with amber eyes sat near piles of sweet smelling leaves. She looked at her patient, smiling kindly. "Hello, little one. I'm glad to see you're awake. Would you like some fresh-kill?"

The kit swallowed, feeling the roughness of her throat. "Yes, please." she croaked.

The calico she-cat walked out of the den, and reappeared almost instantly. In her jaws, was a mouse. It smelled delicious. The kit eagerly licked her lips, in anticipation as the calico set the mouse down. Once the kit had her jaws on that mouse, no one was going to take it from her. She purred loudly as she ate, which hurt her throat even more, but she knew no other way to express her gratitude.

By the time she was finished, it was nothing more than bones. The kit, now satisfied, looked at the calico with interest. She hadn't seen a cat in ages, and the calico was extremely friendly and kind. In fact, she had sat next to the kit while she had eaten, just watching her quietly.

"What is your name, little kit?" the calico asked gently.

The kit frowned. "I've never had a name. What's yours?"

"I am Dappleheart, medicine cat of ThunderClan, the place where you now live. It is quite a shame you don't have a name. Names define who you are, after all."

"I wish I had a name as pretty as yours. But I'm not at all pretty like you." The kit looked at her golden fur. One of her paws was more brown than gold, her tail was tipped with a reddish splotch, there was a small heart-shaped marking on her chest that was also reddish, and two little markings on her hind legs that were shaped like bat's wings and were black. She had a light marking over one eye, and another underneath her other eye.

"That is not at all true, little one. Why don't we visit Stormstar? Perhaps she will give you a name." Dappleheart picked up the kit by the scruff, and walked out to the camp. The bright sun momentarily blinded the kit, but soon her eyes adjusted. She noticed other cats, some old, some young and some just middle-aged. Toms and she-cats, the place had plenty of cats.

Some looked curiously at her. Others glared. But most just seemed intent on doing whatever they were doing. A group of cats came inside the camp, coming through a tunnel. They carried fresh-kill in their mouths, and a few glanced in the direction of Dappleheart.

"Hey, Dappleheart!" A tall gray brindled tom approached the medicine cat. She gently set the kit down, who looked at the tom with curious eyes.

"What is it, Graylegs?" Dappleheart asked.

"I got a thorn stuck in my paw when I was chasing a rabbit. I was hoping you could get it out, but I see you got your paws full with that youngster that Darkmoon found." Greylegs glanced at the kit, who shied away, hiding behind one of Dappleheart's legs.

"I'll take care of you in a minute, Graylegs. I promise."

"I believe that much." Graylegs padded off to a couple of other cats, most likely his friends.

Dappleheart picked the kit up again, and went into an opening in the stone wall. Once inside, she dropped the kit on the ground and sat down.

Laying down, was an elegant looking she-cat. She had stormy gray eyes, and a gray pelt with blotches of darker gray that resembled clouds. Her fur was sleek, and as she stretched, she unsheathed her claws, revealing they were long and sharp. She held her chin high and smiled at Dappleheart.

"Is this our new arrival, whom I have heard so much about?" She asked. Even her voice was elegant. It had that note that suggested a storm could erupt at any moment though.

"Yes, Stormstar. She has finally woken, and is in need of a name." Dappleheart replied.

"Interesting. Most of the cats who come here, already have a name. For example, Riverheart."

"True, true. She doesn't though."

"Hmm." Stormstar inspected the kit with a close eye. "I think Brightkit will suit her. After all, when her pelt hits the sunlight, it looks like a little piece of the sun has come into the clan. Is she well enough to go into the nursery?"

"I think so. Thank you Stormstar."

"You are most very welcome. I hope you'll enjoy ThunderClan, little one." Stormstar's voice held a note of sadness. One that Brightkit wished she could find the answer to.

But Dappleheart had picked her up again, and had taken her outside again, taking her to a place that smelled strongly of she-cats and milk. The nursery.

"I'm gonna get you!" Robinkit squealed as he raced after Brightkit.

Brightkit had settled in with his family, which consisted of him, his two sisters; Daisykit and Voiletkit and his mother; Flowerwings. Flowerwings smiled fondly from the shade of the nursery at the two of them playing. Daisykit and Voiletkit didn't like the rough play that Brightkit did. They preferred to stay near their mother and pretend they were queens. At first, Robin had been upset that yet another she-kit was in his family, until Brightkit showed her love of racing and play fighting. Then he warmed up to her, and the two sisters grew cold to her. Well, one of them anyway.

Flowerwings didn't care either way. She'd had another tom before Brighkit's arrival, but he had died. So Brightkit was her forth kit in a way.

"You can't catch me!" Brightkit said, putting on a burst of speed. She was way ahead of him, until she ran into a dark shape. Robinkit slowed down behind her.

"Watch where you're going!" the dark shape snarled.

Brightkit looked up into angry orange eyes. She scrambled to her paws, Robinkit finally catching up. His blackish eyes widened in fear, and his ears flattened.

"We're sorry, Darkmoon. Brightkit didn't mean to run into you. We were just playing." Robinkit explained.

"You're Darkmoon?" Brightkit blurted out.

Robinkit gave Brightkit a look like _What are you doing, mousebrain?! Let's get out of here before he gets angry!_

Darkmoon looked down at Brightkit, his orange eyes still angry. "Yes, I am. What about it?"

"I heard from Graylegs that you were the one who rescued me. So I wanted to say thanks. For saving me."

Darkmoon rolled his eyes. "A warriors duties consist of helping kits and queens in need. I was merely preforming my duty. No need to make it seem like I saved you from a Dark Forest cat. Now, go back to your mother and don't get underfoot of other warriors again!"

Brightkit stared as he walked away.

"He's always like that." Robinkit whispered.

"Why?" Brightkit eased her way into sitting.

"He was 'Darkpaw' before you came around. He got his warrior name because he saved you."

"That's not much of an excuse."

"He's a warrior." Robinkit shrugged. "Warriors are usually arrogant."

"I'll say." both kits jumped at the sight of a dark gray apprentice. She blew the fur that kept covering her amber eyes, and smiled. "The name's Owlpaw."

"I'm Brightkit."

"I know who you are. Everyone talks about you in the apprentice den. Besides, that was my brother you just spoke to. He's an old badger, but he can be fun." Owlpaw had no markings unlike her tabby brother. And she was definitely fluffier. Her fur looked like a wind had ruffled it. Twigs, leaves and other things were tangled in it.

"They do?" Brightkit asked shyly, looking to her paws.

"Of course. You're the unknown kit, to us. Found over by the border of WindClan and ours. Which brings up the question if you're one of Breezestar's kits. His mate lost her kits a few moons ago."

"Robinkit, Brightkit! It's time to sleep!" Flowerwing called. The orange queen stood expectantly, waiting for the two of them to hurry.

"Coming, Flowerwing!" Robinkit called. He got to his paws. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Owlpaw. I hope you get your warrior name soon."

"I've been training as long as Darkmoon. I deserve to get my warrior name by now." The fluffy gray apprentice muttered.

Robinkit and Brightkit rushed off to Flowerwing, leaving the she-cat muttering to herself as she approached the apprentice den. Flowerwing curled her tail around the two as they padded inside. Violetkit glared at the two.

"Its about time you got in here. I was starting to think that snake that all the elders are always talking about, ate you." Violetkit sniffed.

"Voiletkit," Flowerwing said warningly.

"C'mon, let's sleep." Daisykit suggested. She was more peaceful than her sister.

Flowerwing curled around her kits protectively, smiling as she laid her head down. Daisykit and Violetkit curled around each other. Robinkit laid down and pressed against his mother. Brightkit joined him, enjoying the warmth they shared.

Brightkit looked at misty trees and starry hunting grounds. A shape was emerging from all the mist. A she-cat with blue fur and blue eyes. Stars glimmered beneath her pelt. She smiled at Brightkit and sat down.

"I am Bluestar. I was once, the leader of ThunderClan, long ago. Now I am a warrior of StarClan. Welcome, Brightkit."

The only thing Brightkit could think to say, was "Am I dead?"

Bluestar chuckled. "No, little one. I cannot stay long, so you must listen carefully. You are listening, right?"

Brightkit nodded.

"You, are destined for greatness. You must know that the clans are in trouble, and a great threat has been kitnapping several kits almost every moon. You will stop this threat, and bring a long era of peace."

"I will?" Brightkit cocked her head.

"I must go little one." Bluestar started to fade. "When you awake, you will remember nothing."

"Wait! Please don't go!" Brightkit tried to race after the StarClan she-cat, but felt her paws becoming heavy with sleep. She stumbled and fell, falling into blackness once more.

"ROBINKIT!" Flowerwing's terrified scream echoed throughout the camp. Brightkit awoke to the wailing cries of Robinkit, who was in the jaws of a massive tom. Another tom cuffed Flowerwing hard, knocking her out. He was speckled with drops of blood. Two bloody bodies; Voiletkit and Daisykit laid at his paws. Brightkit couldn't tell if they were still alive. He looked at her, suddenly interested.

"RUN, BRIGHTKIT! RUN!" Robinkit screamed at her.

Brightkit backed against the wall where the nursery ended. A dark shape hurled across the den, materializing into Darkmoon. He growled, standing in front of Brightkit protectively. When the tom, speckled with blood, leaped at him, Darkmoon was ready. He easily pinned him to the ground and sunk his fangs into the toms neck. Blood spurted out, splattering on to the leaves of the nursery. Robinkit and the tom who had held him, was gone.

"Robinkit..." Brightkit whimpered, as she sunk to the ground.

Darkmoon turned to her, and approached. His pelt was stained with splatters of blood, his paws covered in the stuff and his mouth thoroughly stained, or so it seemed. He spoke in a kind voice, though. Even if it was a bit gruff.

"Come on, Brightkit. Let's get you to Dappleheart's den."

"What...what happened to Daisykit and Voiletkit?" Brightkit managed as she got to her paws and followed the young tom.

"Both are dead. You're the only one they didn't take."

Brightkit's legs seemed to collapse underneath her. Darkmoon easily picked her up by her scruff. The tears on Brightkit's face would not dry, for several moons.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_**:**_ Broken Inside_

Brightkit awoke in the medicine cat den. Rising to her paws, she saw Flowerwing laying down, with her eyes wide open. They were clouded, not bright green like they usually were. And when Brightkit brushed her pelt against her adopted mothers, she didn't even stir.

"She won't react to you, Brightkit." Dappleheart was beside her at once. The brown calico she-cat, who normally looked young now looked many moons older. Her pelt was unkempt and she smelled of herbs.

"Why won't she?" Brightkit asked.

"She's broken. Losing all of her blood-related kits is hard on a mother, especially a young one, like Flowerwing."

"I'm still here." Brightkit reminded her.

"It doesn't matter. She thinks she's lost all of her kits. Therefore, she won't be able to take care of you any more. I think I'll give her some herbs for her grieving and try to find you a new mother."

"There are no nursing or expecting mothers."

"Exactly. Which means you will have to eat fresh-kill and I will have to find you a caretaker."

"Why can't you take care of me?"

Dappleheart paused, then turned away, looking for herbs. "Oh, you wouldn't want to live with me. I'm always busy and I'm not exactly 'mother material'. Not to mention I'm not exactly young anymore…."

"I don't mind. You took care of me when Darkmoon found me."

"That's because you were my responsibility. I had to make sure you were okay."

"But why not now?"

Dappleheart hissed in frustration. "Because you have nothing wrong with you. I don't even understand why The Pure Ones didn't kill you or take you!"

Brightkit looked at her, tears leaking back into her eyes. "So you're saying that it'd be better if these 'Pure Ones' took me. I get it. I'm useless."

"No, no, little one. I never meant that. I'm just under a lot of pressure. I never meant to snap at you." Dappleheart stepped forward, her eyes apologetic.

Brightkit slowly backed away, finally turning and running. She was just a blur through the camp. she darted through the tunnel, running hard until she came to a place where a stream ran. It was the place Darkmoon had found her.

Brightkit collapsed and sobbed into her paws. She didn't even notice a misty shape approaching her, 'til a paw gently rubbed her back. A starry she-cat with wild gray fur and sharp yellow eyes gazed at her. She didn't look in sympathy, nor hatred. Just a look that said _tough it up, kit_. But she continued to stroke her with her paw. eventually, Brightkit calmed down enough for the she-cat to speak.

"I am Yellowfang. I was once a medicine cat of ShadowClan, but then I joined ThunderClan to be their medicine cat. I am now, a member of StarClan."

"Am I dreaming?" Brightkit asked.

"No, you are awake. It was decided that I should go down to speak with you. That is, if you're smart enough to hear what I have to say."

Brightkit waited for the she-cat to say whatever she wanted to say. when she didn't, Brightkit answered. "I guess I'm smart enough. Dappleheart suspects I'm only four moons old though."

"Age doesn't matter, kit. Your soul is wise enough to understand many things. And your mind would be capable of doing so, if you'd grow up!" Yellowfang said, rolling her eyes.

Brightkit fell silent. Yellowfang had a sharp tongue. Compared to the other warriors, she could probably take them all out with not her claws, but her speech.

"Anyway," Yellowfang continued. "You can't run from the past. Or your destiny. It's something I learned, long ago. I hope you, mousebrain, can learn this quickly. Mainly because its a life lesson you need to learn quickly if you're to survive."

"Brightkit! BRIGHTKIT!" Owlpaw's voice echoed through the woods.

"Remind me again, _why_ I bother to bring you looking for a kit?" Darkmoon's voice sounded.

"Because I've got owl eyes." Owlpaw reminded him.

"More like a monsters roar." He scoffed.

The two cat's were just beginning to come into view. Yellowfang rose quickly and turned even more transparent.

"Don't tell your friends I was here. Just pretend I was never here." she whispered, and disappeared with a gush of the wind.

"There she is!" Owlpaw yowled. Both siblings raced over to her. "Boy, am I glad to see you! We've been looking for you for, like, forever!"

"It was not forever, we set out when it was sunhigh. The sun has barely shifted, you mousebrain." Darkmoon rolled his eyes.

"The point is, we're glad to have found you. You little bugger! Dappleheart nearly sent the clan into a panic, she made it sound so urgent. I was training and you interrupted it, you little shrew!" Owlpaw said, batting Brightpaw's ears gently.

"I'm sorry. I got really upset and just lost my head, I guess."

"It doesn't matter." Darkmoon said impatiently. "Let's get back to camp, before they organize another searching party for the searching party."

The three cats walked in silence. and though she didn't speak, nor show herself, Brightkit had a feeling Yellowfang was watching her.

…

When they walked into the camp, several cats had relieved looks on their faces. A few even walked up to the searching party and congratulated them. But possibly the loudest and most noticeable thing that occurred, was Dappleheart's yowling.

The medicine cat burst into view, her eyes full of anger and all of it was directed to Brightkit. The golden kit shrunk as Dappleheart approached her.

"IF YOU _EVER_ LEAVE THE CAMP LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL BIND YOU WITH COBWEBS AND LEAVE A WARRIOR TO WATCH YOU AT ALL TIME! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? YOU'VE CAUSED THE ENTIRE CLAN TROUBLE AND CAUSED ME TO WORRY!" Dappleheart yowled as she approached.

"I'm...I'm really sorry, Dappleheart. I never meant to-" Brightkit's apology was broken off, by Dappleheart drawing Brightkit close, as she sat down. When Dappleheart finally let the she-kit up to show her that she was crying.

Some cat coughed. Brightkit identified it as Graylegs.

"Well, uh...Why don't we all get back to todays work?" He suggested awkwardly.

A few cat's murmur in agreement. Dappleheart rose to her paws. "Come, let's get some fresh-kill in you. Then let's get you cleaned up."

Brightkit followed her example and walked by her side as the two she-cats went back into the medicine cat den.

…

"Brightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, therefore it is time for you to be apprenticed." Stormstar's voice echoed throughout the camp. Brightkit, herself was trembling in excitement. She'd waited two moons for this to happen. During that time, Dawnwhisker had given birth to two kits. All through that time, she'd lived with Dappleheart, helping her tend to warriors and her adopted mother, who watched with glazed eyes from the Elders den. Dappleheart herself, watched proudly from the center of gathered clanmates. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be Darkmoon. I expect that Darkmoon with pass down everything he knows to you."

Brightpaw blinked. she had never expected Darkmoon to mentor her. He always acted like he hated her anyway.

"Darkmoon, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lunareye, and you have shown yourself to be brave and an honorable warrior. A notable thing you possess, is being the descendant of Bramblestar himself, whose father was the evil Tigerstar. Regardless, Bramblestar's loyalty was always to ThunderClan, and not to his father. I do hope, that you pass on everything you know to Brightpaw." Stormstar crouched, waiting for Brightpaw to touch noses.

_Walk, don't run_ she instructed herself. Brightkit walked slowly and proudly to her waiting leader, and respectively touched noses with her.

"Brightpaw!" The cat's below chanted. "Brightpaw!" "Brightpaw!" "Brightpaw!"

Dappleheart smiled proudly from where she sat. Once Stormstar went back to her den, the group of cat's disbanded. Dappleheart and Darkmoon were the only ones who lingered.

Brightpaw ran up to Dappleheart and rubbed her head against the medicine cat's shoulder. "Did I do well, Dappleheart?"

"You did better than any apprentice I've ever seen at a ceremony. I'm so proud of you, Bright_paw_" Dappleheart replied.

Brightpaw giggled.

"You'll be sleeping with the apprentices tonight. Now go with your mentor. it's bad manners to keep him waiting!" Dappleheart scolded playfully.

Brightpaw gave Dappleheart's shoulder a quick lick before scurrying over to Darkmoon, whose orange eyes were annoyed. Once Brightpaw stood in front of her new mentor, she realize how big he was. He had powerful shoulders, a gaze that betrayed no emotion and a long tail that rippled impatiently.

"Are you ready to start our first lesson?" he asked, his deep voice making Brightpaw shiver unintentionally.

"Yes, Darkmoon." Brightpaw replied.

"Then follow me. If you can." Darkmoon's eyes glittered with mystery as he suddenly turned into a blur of darkness. The blur raced out of the camp entrance, making the leaves at the entrance rustle as if a powerful wind has swept through and not a cat.

Brightpaw raced after him, finding it hard to catch up. She had spent most of her time around sick and injured cats, not playing at all. So she was a little out of shape. Regardless, she knew she wouldn't be able to catch up with her mentor with purely strength. she was strong enough or fast enough. Nor would she be able to find him just relying on sight. She thought quickly of her other senses she could use to track him.

_Scent!_ she thought to herself _I'll follow his scent!_

She inhaled deeply, drinking in his scent easily. He was upwind of her. Whether or not he knew or cared, was another matter entirely. She was tiring quickly though. She'd either have to somehow gain a burst of energy so she could catch up or use some other method. She went with the second option and looked around at her surroundings. Up ahead, was a tree that had fallen over but was leaning on another one. If she could get into the trees, then perhaps she could land on his back and stop him.

She put on an extra burst of speed, regaining ground she'd lost while she was planning. She turned and ran up the tree, focusing on speed more than balance, which seemed to work more than doing it the opposite way around. Once she was in the tree, she found herself running right alongside Darkmoon, just higher up. she glanced up ahead, and saw that there was a break in the trees, too far for her to jump. Better now, than never.

she leaped, squarely on his shoulders. Fortunately, it wasn't much of a height, so she felt fine as he stumbled and fell.

She immediately got off of him when he began to get up. She backed away as he began to walk towards her, slowly, as he panted.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Brightpaw began to apologize but was cut off once again by Darkmoon.

"How...how did you do that?" He panted.

"What do you mean?" she asked, clearly confused.

"That...You...jumped on my back and brought me down. How?"

Brightpaw begin to explain her plan to Darkmoon. He sat down half way through and gradually, his breathing slowed.

Once Brightpaw stopped, he rose to his paws. "That was amazing. You not only thought it through while running, but you actually preformed your idea! Not many warriors would be able to do what you've done today. You've impressed me, Brightpaw."

Brightpaw looked at her paw, embarrassed. "All I did was plan out a strategy while running…."

"Exactly. Not many cats can keep up with me. You're not excluded. But unlike every cat, you actually thought of another way, instead of using brute force."

Brightpaw looked at him blankly.

Darkmoon rolled his eyes and padded over to her, brushing his pelt against hers. "You'll understand some day. Now let's get back to the camp. It's sunset, and the clan will be wondering where we are.

…

Once they got back, Darkmoon instructed Brightpaw to take a piece of fresh-kill and go to the apprentice den. She did as he told her to, and went over to the apprentice den, and looked around for some cats she knew.

Owlpaw noticed her and waved her tail. "Hey, hey Brightpaw! Over here!"

Brightpaw carried her vole over to Owlpaw and her friends. She sat down next to the fluffy dark gray apprentice and began to eat her prey.

"Hey guys, remember that kit that my badger of a brother brought in? Well this is her! My pal, Brightpaw."

A silvery she-cat waved her tail at her shyly. "Hi, I'm Silverpaw."

"I'm Nettlepaw." a brown tom with black markings said.

"The names Lakepaw." said a blue tom.

"I'm Starkpaw." a white she-cat said.

"And you already know my name." said Owlpaw teasingly. "Or at least, you should!"

Brightpaw swallowed her mouthful of her squirrel and smiled. "Owlpaw told me I was known here."

"Just because you're known and gossiped about, doesn't mean you're welcomed." a deep voice growled behind her. The other apprentice's eyes narrowed and Nettlepaw unsheathed his claws. Brightpaw turned to be facing a big apprentice. He had a nick in his left ear and a brown tiger striped pelt. His eyes, were an icy blue.

"What do you want, Hawkpaw?" Nettlepaw growled.

Hawkpaw glared at Nettlepaw. "Nothing, brother of mine. I simply am trying to put this rogue in her proper place." Hawkpaw walked off to rejoin his friends.

"Just because he and I share the same parents." Nettlepaw muttered, sheathing his claws again. "Does _not_ mean I claim him as my brother."

"You two are related?" Brightpaw asked.

"Blood-related? Yes. By choice? No." Nettlepaw replied.

"Are you going to finish that squirrel?" Lakepaw asked, eying the half eaten squirrel.

Brightpaw took one last bite then pushed it towards him.

"Thanks." the blue tom said with a mouthful.

Brightpaw nodded.

Owlpaw gave a wide yawn. "C'mon, you furballs. Let's get to sleep already. Pineclaw told me I was going to have an assessment in the morning." The dark gray apprentice got up and padded into the apprentice den. Silverpaw, Nettlepaw and Starkpaw rose to follow her. Lakepaw gulped down the rest of the squirrel and raced after them. He turned to meet Brightpaw's gaze.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked.

Brightpaw rose and trotted over to his side. The two cats went into the apprentice den.

In there, All of the apprentices were settling in a bed. Lakepaw went to his, which was next to Silverpaws. Next to Owlpaws nest, was an empty one.

"Brightpaw, you can have this nest, next to me!" Owlpaw called over.

Brightpaw went to her friend and sniffed at her new nest. It smelled faintly of Darkmoon.

"My brother slept here before. I hope you don't mind his scent." Owlpaw explained.

Brightpaw shook her head. "No, it's okay. He is my mentor, after all."

"It's so weird being friends with my brothers apprentice. I always imagined I'd be a warrior before you came here. Guess ol' Pineclaw thinks I'm not ready, eh?"

"Hey Owlpaw! Shut your muzzle. You're the one who said they needed sleep, and yet you're talking to that rouge!" Hawkpaw called out. His friends all laughed.

"Hey Hawkpaw! With your big mouth, we'll never be able to sleep, much less talk!" Starkpaw called back. Owlpaw and the others laughed. No one laughed on Hawkpaw's side.

Lakepaw rolled his eyes and whispered. "They're a bunch of mousebrains. Don't listen to them. Just go to sleep."

Brightpaw nodded gratefully and closed her eyes. Both Owlpaw's and Lakepaw's pelts pressed into hers, sharing their warmth. For once, Brightpaw did not dream. Her sleep was peaceful and quiet.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_**:** _You're The Only One Who Shares My Pain_

Brightpaw crouched behind some bushes. She kept glancing up at trees and looking into shadows, hoping to catch a glimpse of orange eyes or the black tabby pelt of her mentor. A few pawsteps in front of her, was her prey; a mouse. It was nibbling on a leaf, completely unaware of her presence.

_Focus_ she reminded herself _This assessment is important._

The mouse suddenly tensed and sniffed the air. Before it had the chance to run, Brightpaw jumped and killed it easily with a nip to the spine. She heard a rustle of leaves and scented the air to detected what it was. Rabbit. She quickly buried her mouse and began to stalk her next target. The rabbit was healthy and young. It was also huge. It crouched near a clump of grass, completely unaware of her.

Brightpaw got ready to spring when a loud noise startled it. Determined not to let it get away, she raced after it, the border with WindClan coming into sight. A WindClan patrol also came into sight. Brightpaw put on a burst of speed, swerving to cut off the rabbit before it could hop over the border.

It panicked. Brightpaw didn't. She sunk her claws into its hide and killed it with almost the same quickness that she had, the mouse.

Meanwhile, the WindClan patrol came racing up. An apprentice ran across the border, causing Brightpaw to hiss in anger.

"THAT WAS WINDCLAN PREY, YOU PREY-STEALER!" The WindClan apprentice yowled.

"Was not! I caught this rabbit on _ThunderClan_ territory. Which makes it _ThunderClan_ prey, you blind badger." Brightpaw shot back, pleased that she could finally use one of Owlpaw's insults.

"Nonsense! Everyone knows that ThunderClan hunts woodland creatures. Not moor creatures!"

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked, you miserable _kit_!"

"BRIGHTPAW!" A blur of darkness materialized into Darkmoon. "You didn't cross the border, did you?"

"No, Darkmoon." Brightpaw replied. "I caught this on _our_ territory. And then _he_ came on to _our_ territory to falsely accuse me of prey-stealing."

"FALCONPAW!" A WindClan warrior roared. The patrol stepped to the edge of the border. "GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT! Can't you clearly see that ThunderClan has better things to do, than chase off a new apprentice?"

Falconpaw muttered something Brightpaw couldn't make out, then went over to the WindClan side of the border.

"I am so sorry, Darkmoon." The WindClan warrior who had yowled at Falconpaw said. "Falconpaw just got apprenticed a few sunrises ago. He is an inexperienced apprentice, and I apologize for him causing trouble with you and your apprentice."

Darkmoon dipped his head. "It's okay, Gatorpelt. Just please teach him to keep his paws on his own territory and leave ThunderClan apprentice's alone when they have assessments to complete."

"Don't worry, Darkmoon. He will be properly punished." Gatorpelt's light green eyes betrayed the anger that his voice hid.

Darkmoon nodded towards Brightpaw, signaling she could pick up her rabbit. Brightpaw picked up her catch and followed her mentor into the trees again. Once they were out of earshot of the WindClan patrol, Darkmoon allowed his anger to run freely. He cursed Falconpaw heavily and when he was finally calm, he looked at Brightpaw.

"That's a good catch. How did you ever manage to catch it?"

Brightpaw dropped the rabbit. Ever since their first lesson, Darkmoon had taken her out to run nearly every day. And when they weren't running, Darkmoon was filling her with the stories of the clans. He told her about his ancestor; Bramblestar, about Tigerstar and about Squirrelflight. He also told her of Bluestar and Yellowfang. She had to literally bite down on her tongue whenever he mentioned them. Another thing he had taught her was how to fight. But mostly they focused on speed. Due to their many runs, she had built up her endurance and speed greatly.

"I scented it, waited, then ran after it. When it approached the WindClan border, I began to cut it off. When I killed it, Falconpaw accused me of stealing prey." Brightpaw explained.

"So you _have_ improved with your speed." Darkmoon nodded thoughtfully. "Good, good. Let's gather up your prey and head back to the camp. No use continuing the assessment after that little scene."

Brightpaw flattened her ears. "I sort of...buried it in a bunch of places."

Darkmoon raised an eyebrow. "How much did you exactly catch?"

"Two squirrels, a thrush, three mice and a vole."

Darkmoon sighed. "I'll carry half of your prey. But just this once."

"Okay. Thanks, Darkmoon!" Brightpaw gave a quick and small lick on her mentors shoulder.

Darkmoon smiled wearily. "No problem."

…

When the two cat's walked back into camp, several warriors gathered to congratulate Darkmoon on catching the rabbit. When Darkmoon dropped his load, he shook his head.

"No, I didn't catch any of this. This was all caught by Brightpaw."

"No way did she catch that much!" Hawkpaw said from the front. His best friend; a black she-cat with leaf green eyes, named Venompaw, nodded.

"She did though." Darkmoon replied. "Don't you have to get back to Birchear?"

Hawkpaw flattened his ears, and muttered something Brightpaw couldn't make out. He walked over to where a tall, lithe, white with black markings, tom was waiting.

Brightpaw felt the presence of another cat approaching. It was just Graylegs, who looked at the fresh-kill with wide eyes.

"So you caught all this?" He asked Brightpaw.

"Yes."

Graylegs nodded respectfully. "I don't think you're that same helpless kit that Darkmoon found and Dappleheart took to Stormstar to receive a name."

"Brightpaw, put the rest of the prey down and grab yourself some fresh-kill. Come with me, I want to introduce you to some cats. And could you please get my squirrel brained sister?" Darkmoon said, his voice muffled because of the thrush he was carrying.

"Okay, Darkmoon." Brightpaw pushed the prey she'd dropped on the ground into the fresh-kill pile, selected a vole and walked to the apprentice den.

Owlpaw was sitting next to Nettlepaw and Silverpaw. Silverpaw was sharing her robin with Nettlepaw.

_Robinkit…_ A flood of memories threatened to sweep Brightpaw off her paws, like a fierce river. She swallowed hard, approaching the apprentices.

"Are you kidding me? I'm still trying to figure out _why_ The Pure Ones didn't take her. Or why they didn't just kill her. If you think about it, they took Robinkit and killed Voiletkit and Daisykit. If they did that, so easily, why didn't they finish _her_ off, or take her?" Nettlepaw was saying.

"I don't know." Silverpaw said in her sweet, gentle tone. "Maybe Flowerwing put up a fight against her. Or maybe they just didn't notice her."

"How could they _not_ notice her? She's got golden fur, for StarClan's sake!" Nettlepaw argued.

"I still don't know why my brother, out of all the cats here, keeps on saving her." Owlpaw said, shaking her head. "I don't know how he knows when she needs help, nor do I know why Stormstar chose _him_ to be her mentor."

"Seems long ago, but really it's only been a couple of moons since he was was an apprentice and was sleeping in the apprentice den." Nettlepaw sighed.

"This is a terrible time to be having kits." Silverpaw sighed. "If The Pure Ones weren't around, I'd consider having them once I'm a warrior, but...there's no guarantee they'd be safe."

Nettlepaw drapped his tail over Silverpaw's back. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Please do not make promises that you cannot keep."Silverpaw said, leaning against him.

The apprentices finally seemed to notice that Brightpaw was standing right in front of them. Owlpaw rose to her paws, her ears flattened in embarrassment.

"Hey, uh...When'd you get here?" She asked.

"Oh, only a few minutes ago." Brightpaw lied.

Owlpaw relaxed, just a bit. "Oh, okay. So are you gonna sit down or what?"

"No. Um, actually, Darkmoon wanted you and I to meet him to...meet some cats." Brightpaw replied.

Owlpaw flicked an ear, clearly irritated. "Okay. Let me know when my brother stops sending his apprentice as a messenger."

"C'mon. Please?"

Owlpaw shrugged. "If I don't come back, assume my brother has fed me to a badger."

"Will do." Nettlepaw replied.

Owlpaw picked up her mouse and followed Brightpaw to Darkmoon. Darkmoon was sitting with three cats; an Elder who had a brown pelt with white markings and aqua blue eyes. She waited with kind eyes. A tom with orange-green eyes and a pelt of black nodded. He bore many scars and his claws were cutting his vole into smaller strips. And the third cat, was a fluffy gray tabby she-cat. She had amber eyes and looked so similar to Darkmoon and Owlpaw, Brightpaw thought they must be related in some way.

"Brightpaw, I'd like you to meet Riverheart, Shadowfox and Ghostheart." Darkmoon meowed.

Owlpaw rolled her eyes. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd introduce her to our family."

"Owlpaw," Shadowfox said warningly. "It's rude to say things like that."

Owlpaw huffed indignantly. She flopped down and continued eating her mouse.

Darkmoon gestured with his tail to Brightpaw, for her to lay next to him. Brightpaw did as he asked and Riverheart smiled at her.

"So you are the young apprentice that I've heard so much about from Stormstar. Her words have not exaggerated you at all." The brown she-cat said.

"Indeed. It is rather interesting that Stormstar chose you to be the apprentice of my son." Shadowfox said, nodding.

"I wish you both wouldn't say things, as if she isn't here. She's well aware of our presence." Ghostheart said, flicking her tail.

Riverheart flattened her ears in apology. "I'm so sorry. It's been awhile since I've taken interest in a particular apprentice."

"Riverheart?" An old gray tom padded towards the group. "Why are you over here?"

"Darkmoon requested that I meet his apprentice." Riverheart explained. "If you'd like, you can join us, Stoneclaw."

Stoneclaw nodded and laid next to Riverheart.

Darkmoon cleared his voice. "My...uh...my parents are Shadowfox and Ghostheart. Ghostheart is actually the daughter of Riverheart and Stoneclaw, making them my grandparents. Ghostheart lived with Twolegs for awhile, so she knows a lot of Twoleg words and taught the words to Owlpaw and I. Shadowfox is the descendant of Bramblestar. That's where we think my tabby stripes come from; the blood of Bramblestar himself. There hasn't been a tabby tom in the family for many, many moons. And I'm sure you met Nettlepaw and Hawkpaw. Those two are the sons of Dawnclaw; another daughter of Riverheart and Stoneclaw. For some strange reason though, Hawkpaw has the tabby coat and Nettlepaw doesn't. It makes no sense, but then again, life doesn't make sense. Do you know anything about your own parents?"

Brightpaw blinked, then took a mouthful of her vole, swallowed and then began to talk. "No, I don't remember anything about my mother or my father. Whether or not I had littermates, remains to be seen. Why are you interested?"

Darkmoon looked at the ground, embarrassed. "I'm kind of interest in bloodlines and such. Whenever I find out a certain cat was related to another cat, then I find it extremely fascinating."

Owlpaw swallowed her last piece of mouse. "Yeah. As you can see, my badger of a brother, has brain. Although, I do think he loses it when he's around you sometimes." While Owlpaw rose to her paws, Shadowfox gave an annoyed snort and Darkmoon glared at her.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Pineclaw said I'd need plenty of sleep for tomorrow's Gathering. I guess you'll be in later." Owlpaw announced.

Brightpaw nodded as the fluffy gray apprentice headed to the apprentice den.

"That reminds me," Darkmoon said, getting to his paws as well.

Brightpaw decided to follow his example, just in case.

"You need your sleep as well. I've decided that because you brought in so much fresh-kill, not to mention caught that rabbit, that you can go to the Gathering tomorrow."

Brightpaw nearly jumped up in the air, out of excitement. Lakepaw had told her all about Gatherings. They were a time when all the clans went to the island, under the truce of the full moon and shared news. The older apprentices had all been at least once, and Hawkpaw was forever taunting her for never going because she was 'an outsider', and therefore, Stormstar didn't trust her.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

Darkmoon rolled his eyes. "I thought you had good hearing. Now go to the apprentices den."

Brightpaw raced over to it, the sun setting, making the shadows of the camp walls cover large patches of ground in their shadows.

When she burst into the den, Hawkpaw hissed. "I was sleeping, you shrew-head! Until your stench came through."

"Oh, shut your muzzle, Hawkpaw. Did something get into that shrew you were eating or something?" Lakepaw came up behind Brightpaw.

"Oh, everyone knows _why_ you defend her." Hawkpaw sneered.

"Go to sleep, you old fox-hearted, shrew-brained, idiot!" Owlpaw's voice rang out clearly. "You complained about be awakened. Just go to sleep!"

Hawkpaw muttered something, but eventually dozed off.

Brightpaw and Lakepaw padded to their nests. Owlpaw opened one eye and smiled. She mouthed the word "You're welcome." 

Brightpaw blinked appreately. Owlpaw closed her eye and her breathing deepened.

Once Brightpaw laid down, she felt a tail go around her back. She opened one eye, and looked at Lakepaw questioningly. He didn't reply, but simply moved a bit closer to her. Brightpaw found she didn't have the energy to argue.

…

"OWLPAW, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Brightpaw winced at the yowling of Pineclaw; Owlpaw's mentor. Brightpaw had been respectfully walking next to her mentor, who was talking to Shadowfox; who not only was his father, but was Lakepaw's mentor _and_ deputy of ThunderClan, when a flash of a furry dark gray tail had shot past her, racing to where Stormstar led the group of ThunderClan cats who had been chosen for the Gathering.

Owlpaw materialized, a few fox lengths ahead of Stormstar. She looked at Pineclaw with annoyed eyes. Then she ran back, just a blur of dark gray fur and once again, solidified into Owlpaw. Pineclaw cuffed her on her ears.

"How many times," he growled. "Do I have to tell you to stay by my side?"

"I don't know." Owlpaw replied. "When do I get to become a warrior?"

"The day you listen to me, then maybe I'll suggest it to Stormstar."

Lakepaw rolled his eyes and darted over to Brightpaw's side. "She's been asking that for moons."

"How long have you been an apprentice?" Brightpaw asked curiously.

"About three moons." he replied. "I got apprenticed the day before you were found. Owlpaw and Darkmoon were considered senior apprentices, having been apprenticed four moons before that."

Brightpaw nodded. A sudden thought came to her mind. She remembered the discussion that Nettlepaw, Silverpaw and Owlpaw had. There was only one apprentice who'd probably give her the information she seeked without prying questions.

"Hey, Lakepaw?" she asked quietly. Darkmoon and Shadowfox weren't paying any attention to the two apprentices conversation.

Lakepaw pricked his ears. "What is it, Brightpaw?"

"Can you tell me anything about," Brightpaw lowered her voice to a whisper. "The Pure Ones?"

Lakepaw looked around, making sure no one was listening. Then he leaned in closer to her.

"The Pure Ones are the cats who kitnapped Robinkit and killed his siblings. They've been kitnapping kits for several moons now, and even killing apprentices. I heard Darkmoon got attacked by them once, but beat them off. I heard he even lost his brother to them. He was too young to remember it, but the Elders are the most gossipy cats in camp. No one knows why they do it, although Riverheart speculates that The Pure Ones are some cats left over from this group called The Legion. All we know is, they don't follow the warrior code, and they despise the clans."

Brightpaw shuddered at the memory of Violetkit's and Daisykit's torn-up bodies. The memory of Robinkit's terrified eyes seemed fresh in her mind. And she remembered Robinkit's screaming; urging her to run. She wished she could reply those events. Now, she could properly defend her adopted brother, with the fighting skills that Darkmoon had taught her.

Lakepaw looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stir up bad memories."

"It's fine." Brightpaw murmured.

"If it makes you feel better, pretty much everyone in the clan has lost someone dear to them. I think that The Pure Ones are trying to spread grief throughout the clan, by targeting cats who have a lot of meaning. That way, when they want to wipe us out completely, we'll be so burdened with grief that-"

"LAKEPAW, YOU VERY WELL KNOW THAT IS A FORBIDDEN TOPIC!" Shadowfox yowled angrily. "When we get back, you will be taking care of the Elders for two moons!"

Lakepaw looked at the ground, ashamed. To Brightpaw's surprise, he took the blame, not pointing out that she was the one who asked him.

"We're approaching the island." Darkmoon murmured to her.

And sure enough, up ahead was a island, with the silhouette of a fallen tree connecting the island to the mainland. Stormstar easily leaped onto the tree trunk and crossed it, the rest of the group following her.

_It's just like our daily runs._ Brightpaw thought to herself. _Just focus on speed more than balance._

Once, during an assessment to see how well she could balance on tree branches, it was proved that she could not balance at all and that speed was the one thing that allowed her to catch squirrels.

Soon, it was Brightpaws turn. She backed up, hearing a murmur of confusion from the cats behind her, but she heard nothing from Darkmoon. She sprinted up the tree trunk, running across it easily and landing on her paws lightly. A couple of skinny cats that smelled of the moor; WindClan, do doubt, looked at her strangely.

Darkmoon was beside her, a few mousebeats later. He glared at the WindClan warriors, who disappeared into the cats that had gathered. Once the rest of the group had crossed on to the island, they merged into the group of cats assembled.

Darkmoon knelt down. "A Gathering is a perfect opportunity to meet other apprentices. Why don't you do that?" he suggested.

Brightpaw nodded. As Darkmoon disappeared into the crowd, his sister took his place.

"C'mon, I wanna find Lakepaw and go see the apprentices from the other clans." she meowed.

Brightpaw and Owlpaw found Lakepaw speaking to a RiverClan apprentice, who must have been new, because she acted as nervous as Brightpaw felt.

"And there she is now." Lakepaw said, glancing warmly in her direction.

"Were you talking about Brightpaw again, you old furball?" Owlpaw asked.

"NO" Lakepaw said loudly. His ears flattened in embarrassment. "Well...maybe a little bit."

"Oh, please." Owlpaw rolled her eyes. "I think every cat in the apprentice den knows it by now. You should just come out and say that you lik-"

There was a horrible wailing noise and a warrior near the apprentices fell down; dead. All chaos broke through. A huge dark tiger striped tom leaped at the RiverClan apprentice that Lakepaw had been speaking to, only moments before.

He was knocked aside, by a dark gray blur, that hummed through the air faster than any cat could move. Except maybe Darkmoon. It solidified into a snarling Owlpaw, who had her claws at the toms throat. The two began to fight, although Brightpaw couldn't watch for long, because a young cat leaped at her. He looked to be the same age as her, and his blackish eyes glowed with hate.

Brightpaw put her training to good use. She darted under his belly and tore at it, then darted out just as fast. He yowled in pain, his black-gray pelt staining with scarlet blood. He swiped with his left paw, cutting a notch in Brightpaw's right ear. She gritted her teeth, not wanting to cry out in pain, the same way the young tom had. Instead, she swiped with her right paw, tearing a large cut on the toms left flank.

Lakepaw tackled the tom, his larger size being an advantage, mainly because of his greater weight. The tom underneath his claws tried to get loose, but then went limp. Brightpaw suspected a trick, and sure enough, when Lakepaw loosened his grip, the tom attacked, overthrowing Lakepaw. Now it was time for Brightpaw to attack. She darted under the toms paws, nipping them, causing him to fall down. She darted out from underneath him, just as he fell. Lakepaw resumed his position on top of the tom, who coughed up blood.

"ROBIN!" A black tom with cruel yellow eyes called to the tom underneath Lakepaw's claws. "GET YOURSELF OUT OF THERE! PROVE YOU HAVE NO LOVE FOR THESE CATS ANYMORE! AFTER ALL, THEY LEFT YOU OUT IN THE COLD!"

Brightpaw scented something, underneath all the blood and Lakepaw's scent. Not to mention, Twoleg crowfood. She scented something she hadn't smelled for some time. The scent of her adopted brother; Robinkit, who had been kitnapped, all those moons ago.

"Robinkit?" she whispered.

Robinkit turned his head slowly to her. There was no recognition in his, only anger. "You left me to die." He snarled. "You didn't care if I lived or died!"

Tears leaked into Brightpaw's eyes. "I didn't, Robinkit! I swear! I wanted to help you, but they were just too fast…"

A dark shape hurled at her. It seemed like her life was slowing down, allowing her to see her killer. The same black tom with cruel yellow eyes was leaping at her, claws outstretched to kill her.

But then another dark shape blurred past her, one that she'd grown accustomed to seeing every day: Darkmoon. He brought down the tom, and racked his claws across his throat. The tom coughed, splattering more blood on Darkmoon's crimson stained pelt. Blood gurgled out of his neck wound and his eyes lost their light.

"RETREAT!" A toms voice yowled. Robinkit tried to escape Lakepaw's clutches, but Lakepaw only tightened his grip.

"Give him to me." Darkmoon instructed.

Lakepaw looked at him a if he was crazy.

"Just do it." Darkmoon insisted.

Lakepaw reluctantly got off of Robinkit, who tried to make a break for it. Darkmoon turned into a dark streak for just a second, then materialized, with Robinkit firmly in his jaws.

"Follow me, you two." Darkmoon said, his voice muffled.

Darkmoon padded over to where several cats were being treated by the medicine cats, who were frantic. Darkmoon looked at Brightpaw. "Go to Dappleheart. Get those wounds tended to. Lakepaw, you go find Shadowfox."

"Why is it important that I get my wounds tended to, and not you?" Brightpaw asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Darkmoon roared, his voice still quite loud, despite Robinkit's scruff in his mouth.

Brightpaw decided to run, if her mentor was making it sound so vital.

Dappleheart took one look at her, and rushed over to who, Brightpaw suspected, was the WindClan medicine cat. She took some leaves from her, then placed them at Brightpaws, paws.

"Eat those quickly." She instructed.

Brightpaw did, suddenly feeling the headache she'd been developing, evaporate. "What was that?" she asked, watching her attach cobwebs on a RiverClan warriors shoulder wound.

"We call it, moonflower. Its the only thing we've found that stops the poison."

"What poison?"

"Ask Darkmoon. He knows its effects better than anyone." Dappleheart said with a patient voice, as she took some more cobwebs from an apprentice.

Brightpaw went to look for her mentor, who was at the place where the leaders spoke at Gatherings. At the roots of the tree, the leaders, the deputies and a medicine cat sat and talked. She saw Stormstar and Shadowfox easily. The others were unknown to her.

Darkmoon noticed her right away. He gestured with his tail for her to join him. As she padded over to his side, she noticed that Robinkit appeared to be unconscious and the the medicine cat appeared to be tending to him.

"Are you alright?" he murmured, his orange gaze, for once gentle.

"I did as you instructed."she replied, glancing at Robinkit. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine." The medicine cat snapped. "But the rest of us, not so much."

Darkmoon glared at the medicine cat. "Spitfire, leave her alone. It's been rather emotional for her. She was his adopted sister, after all."

"Oh, don't we all feel a bit closer now." Spitfire growled. "In case ye haven't noticed, _he_ attacked us!"

"Spitfire," A tall, elegant she-cat with forest green eyes and a coat of black looked at the medicine cat with a warning in her eyes. "It is the full moon. We must maintain the peace."

"May I remind you, Nightstar," Spitfire snarled. "That the peace has been broken by those rogues!"

"_Spitfire_," The leader now spat out the name. "Why don't you help the other medicine cats with their patients and take your temper with you?"

Spitfire muttered something, but then walked off, though not escaping the gaze of Nightstar. She turned to Brightpaw, her green eyes apologetic.

"My sincerest of apologies. Spitfire used to be a warrior, before StarClan told him he had to lead a different path. He was a senior warrior when they told him that. He was a good representation of what ShadowClan is, when he was a warrior. Now? Not so much."

Brightpaw nodded, unsure of what to say.

A few moments later, the ShadowClan leader turned her attention back to who must have been the WindClan leader. His name pushed to the surface of Brightpaw's mind. Breezestar. He had long white fur and a streak of tan fur that looked similar to dirt, smudged on a cats pelt. He had pale blue eyes and was also long-legged.

Brightpaw suddenly remembered the question Dappleheart had told her to ask Darkmoon.

"Hey Darkmoon?" she whispered.

He looked at her with curious eyes. "What is it?"

"Dappleheart mentioned that the herbs she gave me stopped some sort of poison."She began slowly, watching to see his reaction. "She said to ask you, since you know the effects better than anyone else."

Darkmoon took a deep breath. "The Pure Ones put this toxic stuff on their claws and teeth. When they inflict a wound, the poison goes into it. The poison itself targets the brain...causing the cat who received the wound to experience an extreme headache, and then their memories become loose. The...host of the poison...could have their entire past rewritten. Their loyalties can be altered and their friendships cut off. It's believed that they feed their stolen kits this, so they can alter them perfectly for the life as a pawn of The Pure Ones. But it hasn't yet be proven."

Brightpaw scooted closer to him, sensing his sadness. Their pelts faintly brushed, and when they did, sparks seemed to come off of Darkmoon's. Her menor looked at her, confused.

"So why do you know the effects better than anyone else?" she asked softly.

Darkmoons eyes hardened and became distant, as if he was remembering something that angered him. "Because I, myself, had a large dose of it when I was an apprentice. This was before we discovered moonflower, as a cure. For days, I wasn't sure who was friend or foe. It, _permanently_, changed me. Hence the reason Owlpaw calls me a grumpy, old badger."

"Speaking of Owlpaw," Brightpaw said, drawing Darkmoon's attention back to her, where his eyes softened. "I haven't seen her since before the attack. I wonder where she is."

Darkmoon shrugged. "I have no idea. She wasn't there when I arrived.

Brightpaw's ears pricked when she heard the sound of a cat panting. She was immediately on guard, claws unsheathed, ready to fight.

But it was only Lakepaw, who was breathing heavily as he tried to speak.

"What is it, Lakepaw?" Darkmoon asked.

Lakepaw took a deep breath. "Come...quickly….It's...Darkmoon, it's your sister."

All the calmness in Darkmoon's posture disappeared, instead, he had a horrified look on his face. He rose to his paws and followed Lakepaw. Brightpaw raced to catch up, hoping, praying...that Owlpaw would be okay. She heard pawsteps behind her, and turned her head to see Stormstar following as well. With an expression of sorrow.

…

Owlpaw was laying on a hastily made nest of moss and grass. Dappleheart and Spitfire hovered over her, trying to stop the bleeding from all the cuts on her. One of her eyes was swollen shut and her right paw was so bloody and mangled, it didn't even look like a paw.

Owlpaw's good eye fixed itself on Darkmoon and Brightpaw. "Guys," she croaked, her voice hoarse. Blood dripped out of her mouth. Dappleheart appeared instantly, with a piece of moss, soaking up the blood. She stepped away and continued helping Spitfire with the cobweb bandages.

"Guys, come here. Please." Owlpaw croaked again, this time, without blood dripping from her mouth.

Darkmoon crept closer, Brightpaw following. The two cats laid in front of her face, Brightpaw's eyes beginning to water and Darkmoon's eyes, holding a sadness that didn't look natural on his face.

"You're listening, right? I don't have much time, so please listen."

Brightpaw nodded slowly. Darkmoon just continued to look at his sister.

"Okay then. Darkmoon? Brother, you've gotta trust someone in this world. I know you don't fully trust me...and don't you dare try to deny it...but I want you to trust her. You've saved her life three times now...Stop regretting what you feel. Trust your heart...follow your instincts. You got that?"

A silent tear went down Darkmoon's face. "I...I understand, Owlpaw."

"And you. Brightpaw...you've got a future...a bright one at that...A destiny that must be fulfilled. You gotta guide my badger-headed brother along as well...make sure he doesn't fall to the darkness, okay?"

Brightpaw nodded, still holding back the tears. "I will, Owlpaw."

"And one more thing," the light in Owlpaw's eyes was becoming dimmer. "You'll face some difficult choices in this life...nothing that you can't handle,as long as you continue to be strong. You'll find out things that'll shape you and make you stronger...even if others think that you're broken...remember...you're a warrior...no matter...your...heritage."

The last words, were the words that surely every cat that had known the sharp eyed apprentice...even for just a few moments, would've remembered forever.

"And tell...Lakepaw...I'll see him in StarClan...Tell him...Tell him I love him." finally, the light disappeared completely. Brightpaw's tears erupted, making her feel ashamed. She buried her face in Darkmoon's shoulder. He leaned his head against hers and though she couldn't see it, she knew he was crying. When she finally looked up, her eyes not dry, not in the slightest, she noticed that many cats had come and surrounded them. Many, she didn't even know. But a few, she did.

Stormstar, had tears in her own eyes. Dappleheart looked at Spitfire, who had his grouchy face in an expression of sadness as well. Lakepaw, who had been there the whole time, had tears in his eyes, most likely realizing that he'd just lost his best friend...and the cat who'd loved him the most. Nettlepaw and Silverpaw were there, tears fresh in their eyes, though their painting suggested they'd ran all the way here. Starkpaw, too, looked as if someone had racked their claws across her heart. Shadowfox had some tears in his eyes...though it was Ghostheart who may have been the most vocal. Riverheart and Stoneclaw looked at her sadly, occasionally sniffling themselves. And most astonishing of all, Flowerwing, who had clear, bright eyes, wept as well. Nightstar and Breezestar met each other's gazes.

Stormstar stepped forward, her sorrow was easy to see if you just looked into her eyes. You could hear cats crying everywhere.

"Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement." Stormstar announced. Several eyes focused on her, questioningly. Darkmoon looked as well, silent tears still trickling down his face.

The ThunderClan leader walked right over to where Owlpaws cold body laid. "As we've all seen, one of our apprentices; Owlpaw, has given her life to protect us, from The Pure Ones. And in her parting, I know that my clan will never be able to get over not hearing her yowling everyday. Her complaining, her gentle teasing of her brother and her odd humor will be greatly missed. But what will be most saddening to most of us, is that she was to be apprenticed tomorrow...but never will be, because of her death."

Several cats murmured, clearly upset. Darkmoon as well, murmured something Brightpaw couldn't make out.

"But I wish to name her, a warrior. So that she can be remembered as a warrior, and not an apprentice." Stormstar looked directly at the still glowing moon, though when the attack had occurred, Brightpaw briefly remembered it being covered by clouds. "May StarClan hear my decision and approve. I name Owlpaw, Owleyes, for she had such keen eyes, and was able to spot her enemy, several fox-lengths away. I hope that StarClan will welcome her as a warrior who has served her clan well...and has died in protecting it."

A soft breeze stirred the trees. Three starry shapes appeared. One was a brown tabby tom with amber eyes and powerful looking shoulders. The other, was a blue she-cat with blue eyes; Bluestar, who had warned Brightpaw of something...but what was it? And the final cat, an orange tom. He had leaf-green eyes and seemed to shine brighter than the other two.

Several cats murmured in shock. Darkmoon, started at the tabby. Brightpaw realized they looked exactly alike, except Darkmoon's eyes were orange and he was a black tabby.

"Bluestar," Stormstar greeted the StarClan cat with no fear in her eyes or voice. "Bramblestar, Firestar. May I inquire as to why three of the most famous ThunderClan leaders have come to visit us?"

"Many moons ago," Bluestar said, looking at Brightpaw. "I warned a young kit of her destiny. Her story has just begun, and we have a message to give."

Bluestar nodded to Bramblestar. The large tabby tom stood and stepped forward. "A few moons ago, we sent a prophecy to all of the medicine cats, telling them of a Dragonborn. I bring a new one, one that will foretell the fate of _all_ the clans."

He looked directly at Stormstar. "This is our prophecy:

_In a time of darkness, the bright one will get him through,_

_A spark lights the fire, that still burns through,_

_The river will run, the sun and moon will shine brighter than StarClan itself,_

_The eagle will fly over the river,_

_The sunset is not the end,_

_These cats will all learn_

_They must return in the end_"

Several cats looked confused at the new prophecy.

Dappleheart stepped forward. "What do you mean? Is this the new prophecy?"

Bramblestar looked at her, his eyes bright. "This is the true prophecy. Find your Dragonborn...and she will find her home."

Both Bluestar and Bramblestar raced back towards the stars, going back to StarClan. The final StarClan cat; Firestar, padded over to Brightpaw.

"You have a long bloodline, that dates back to when I was living. Your ancestor; Blazestar, had the power of controlling a deadly element: fire. It's said that the gift is only passed on to those, of important destiny. Whether or not you possess such a trait remains to be seen. But know this; Blazestar was not a leader of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan or ShadowClan. She was the very first leader of FireClan, reborn. Your family has traveled a long way, to come here. You will bring a full circle to them...and bring their StarClan back to us. And you will discover your parents, on your journey. Know this, and take comfort in it."

"Thank you, for telling me, Firestar." Brightpaw said hoarsely.

Firestar turned to Stormstar. "Owleyes has been accepted as a warrior, and is thrilled to finally have her warrior name, even in death."

Though many cats still had tears in their eyes, a few chuckled. Brightpaw felt Darkmoon purr a little.

"Your apprentices deserve to be warriors. _All_ of them, especially Lakepaw and Brightpaw." Before Firestar turned to leave, he took one last glance at the other leaders. "And one more thing. Make your senior apprentices warriors. They deserve to be, after waiting so long. Do not wait until they die, and then hope that StarClan will accept them as warriors. Learn from this mistake. And do not do it again."

The StarClan tom bounded back up into the starry skies above, disappearing. Cats disbanded, except for ThunderClan, who would say their goodbyes to Owleyes. Brightpaw left, feeling out of place, from all the others. She eventually found a quiet spot, by the lake. She looked at her reflection, seeing her bright blue eyes looking back at her.

A few moments later, a set of orange eyes joined in her reflection. She turned to see Darkmoon, looking concerned.

"Why didn't you stay?" he asked.

"Because I didn't feel like I belonged there. I mean, she's your sister." Brightpaw replied

"You're part of my family, if I have any say in it." he growled. "You were one of Owleyes best friends. She was the first cat to have seen you, all alone in Dappleheart's den, aside from me. She adored you like the little sister she never 're...You're the only one who shares my pain."

Brightpaw looked back at her reflection. Darkmoon laid down next to her. Brightpaw could feel his pelt next to her, warming her. He put his head next to hers, his orange eyes looking perfect next to Brightpaw's blue ones.

"What about you?" Brightpaw asked softly.

Darkmoon stiffened. He got up and started to walk away.

Brightpaw rose to her paws as well, racing after him.

"What about you?" she asked, more forcefully.

The old, reserved and careful look had crept back into his eyes, once again, his face stoney. His reply seemed to echo throughout the island.

"_**I'll let you know when I figure it out."**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** _A Myth Is Found True_

"I, Stormstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Stormstar meowed, her voice echoing throughout ThunderClan camp.

Brightpaw fidgeted next to Darkmoon. It had been three days since the brutal attack from The Pure Ones, and in an effort to obey StarClan's wishes, Stormstar had been holding warrior ceremonies for some of the older apprentices. Hawkfrost, had been made a warrior yesterday. Brightpaw still remembered the outraged yowls when his name was announced. The old Hawkfrost, warrior of the Dark Forest, had left a scar deep within the memory of the clans, and Brightpaw, too, was shocked at learning that the snooty tom had been given that name, above all that Stormstar could've chosen.

Stormstar looked at Lakepaw, from where he stood. He looked confident, but before the ceremony had begun, he'd pulled Brightpaw to the side to tell her that he was nervous. "Lakepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lakepaw took a deep breath. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lakepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Lakeheart. StarClan honors your sense of rightness, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Stormstar rested her muzzle on Lakeheart's head. In return, the new warrior licked her shoulder.

"Lakeheart!" the clan yowled back to him. "Lakeheart!" "Lakeheart!"

"Lakeheart!" Brightpaw yowled as well, speculating that her yowling could possibly be the loudest of them all.

Stormstar leaped down from the High Ledge and the cats gathered below slowly went back to their duties, some stopping by in front of Lakeheart to congratulate him.

Brightpaw was about to go over, when Darkmoon stopped her. "We have one last assessment today. If you pass, then perhaps I'll mention to Stormstar that you're ready."

"Okay." Brightpaw said, seeing Darkmoon disappear in a blur and then reappear, approaching Ghostheart.

Brightpaw resumed her attempt to congratulate Lakeheart. She waited until he was alone, to finally approach him.

"Hey." Lakeheart greeted her, his sea-green eyes showing the sadness that he kept inside.

"Congratulations." Brightpaw said, smiling at him.

He nodded wearily. Then his ears perked up. "Hey, do you want to go hunting?"

Brightpaw shook her head. "I'd love to, but I have one more assessment to complete. Maybe after?"

Lakeheart nodded. "Yeah, after. I think I'll do some battle training with my father."

Brightpaw looked at him questioningly. "Who's your father?"

Lakeheart nodded over to where a slender tom with an off white coat with brown ears and paws, who was talking to a she-cat with blue fur. "Those are my parents. Mistyclaw and Elklegs."

"Any siblings?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I was an only kit. But Dawnwhisker is my older sister. So I guess I'm an uncle because of her kits. Have you met them yet?"

"No…"

"Then I'll have to introduce you to them. They're cute, but kind of annoying."

"Brightpaw!" Darkmoon called to her. He was waiting at the entrance, with Nettlepaw.

"I've got to go." She said, racing to where the two toms were waiting.

"Good luck on your assessment!" Lakeheart called after her.

…

"You two have something you both need to work on." Darkmoon said, as they approached the area where apprentices and warriors alike, did their battle training. Today, it was empty.

Nettlepaw sat next to Brightpaw, who looked at her mentor curiously.

"Brightpaw, you have speed, but you can't balance on anything to save your life. Which is a problem, being a ThunderClan cat. Nettlepaw, cannot put his battle moves in a strategic way, so whenever he does them, he's in danger of being killed by an enemy." Darkmoon stopped his pacing in front of the two apprentices. "We'll start with Nettlepaw. Then Brightpaw. And then, we will see if the two of you can beat your own mentors."

Brightpaw tilted her head. She still had to look up at him, but not a lot. She'd definitely grown since her apprenticeship ceremony. She was still smaller, she highly doubted she'd ever be as large as him.

"But Nettlepaw's mentor isn't here." she protested.

"He will be. He's on a hunting patrol right now. I've asked him to meet us here when he's finished." Darkmoon replied. "Brightpaw, _you_ will be teaching him how to do this. I will observe."

The black tabby tom was a blur for just a moment and then he reappeared, at the base of a large oak tree.

Nettlepaw rose. Brightpaw did as well.

"Can I see what you do first?" Brightpaw asked.

Nettlepaw nodded. Brightpaw suddenly became aware of how big he was. His shoulders were definitely larger and his legs a bit longer than hers.

_He's older than me_ She reminded herself.

Suddenly, Nettlepaw leaped. She instinctively dodged, making him crash to the ground. He rose again, and this time, ran at her. He swiped too quickly, catching nothing but air, and this caused him to fall.

Brightpaw shook her head. "No, no, no." She padded over to the tom as he got up. "_Planning_" she began. "Is more essential than the strength you possess. It's what makes all great warriors great. Letting them, having something to follow that will leave their enemies on the ground, at the claws of the victor. Think it out, before you act."

Nettlepaw nodded. Then he asked. "How did you move so fast? You were a blur of golden fur one second. Then you were you."

Brightpaw laughed. "Darkmoon took me out on runs. I slowly built up my endurance and speed until I was fast enough to keep up with him, even for a few mousebeats."

"Ah."

Brightpaw backed up, so that Nettlepaw had room to try again. This time, he seemed to be planning it out, making an idea of how to take her down. When he finally attacked, it was a lot smoother. In fact, he probably would've taken her down, if not for her speed.

He swiped at her with his claws sheathed. She easily dodged, finding him racing towards her. He tackled her, or at least tried to, because she dodged last second and he fell to the ground with an "Oof".

"Better," she said, approaching him. He surprised her by springing. This time, he caught her, but the few moons of battle training she'd had, kicked in. She laid limp, a technique she'd learned from watching Robinkit. Nettlepaw looked over at Darkmoon when she did this, but she tackled him back, throwing him off. He was now the one under her.

Darkmoon appeared, instantly. "Very good. It's Brightpaw's turn now. Nettlepaw, you will instruct like Brightpaw did with you."

Nettlepaw nodded. Brightpaw's mentor went back to where he was previously sitting.

"You can climb, right?" Nettlepaw asked.

Brightpaw shook her head. "Balance required, remember?"

Nettlepaw snickered at her small joke. "Yeah, I suppose." He went over to a short tree. "But its easier than balancing on a branch." He crouched down, and leaped up to a small branch. "Maybe when you can climb, we'll talk about jumping up like I can. Now just try."

Brightpaw nodded and approached the tree. She hooked her front claws in the bark, then pulled up. For a moment, she almost fell. Then her hind claws caught traction. She continued to climb the tree, a few close calls, but she finally got to the branch that Nettlepaw was on. She felt unsteady, and completely unnatural on the branch, gripping it hard with her claws.

"See? Told you it was easy." The tom meowed.

"Easy? To you, maybe. I'd rather be on the ground, where theres no risk of breaking my neck." she said through gritted teeth.

"Anyway," Nettlepaw continued, ignoring her last comment. "Just hold on with your claws and dig them in. Use your tail. Its really easy. Once you gain your balance, we can start walking."

She did as he said, slowly realizing that she didn't fear falling quite as much. But when they started walking, that's where the problems began. Perhaps it was a slight breeze. Or maybe Nettlepaw's tail brushed against her by accident. Whatever it was, she was falling, and she knew it was because of attempting to walk.

Somehow, her back did not connect with the ground. It landed on a cat's back. When she slid off, she saw Nettlepaw's horrified eyes, and Darkmoon's cautious ones, his breathing heavier than usual.

"What in the name of StarClan did I just see, Darkmoon." a small tom with a dusty colored pelt asked, as he approached. He had pale blue eyes, and the tip of his tail was missing.

"You just witnessed Brightpaw falling off a tree branch, Shorttail." Darkmoon answered, still panting.

"I thought you were working on balance, not how to fall properly."

"We were, Shorttail." Nettlepaw meowed, suddenly by Brightpaw's side. "But she slipped."

"No, you think?" Shorttail's eyes glittered with amusement.

Darkmoon finally seemed to catch his breath. "Shorttail, are you ready to start?"

Shorttail nodded, smiling kindly at Brightpaw. "I'm going to safely assume that Darkmoon left you in the dark in the regards of which mentor will be fighting whom. I will be fighting you, so you do not have an advantage. Darkmoon will be fighting Nettlepaw. Perhaps if you can beat your opponent, we will switch off."

Both apprentices nodded in agreement.

"Darkmoon, why don't you go first?" Shorttail suggested.

Darkmoon nodded, and assumed his position. Brightpaw followed Shorttail to where they were to spectate.

The two toms began to fight, once both cats were safely out of the way. Brightpaw watched, trying to be respectful, but in truth, her mind wandered. Ever since Owleyes death, Darkmoon had been polite and didn't call for her, unless it was for a quick lesson or an assessment. She tried to remember the gently, nice Darkmoon she'd seen on the island. That Darkmoon was much more different than the Darkmoon who greeted her in public. And what had Owleyes meant by "I want you to trust her"? What had she meant by "Stop regretting what you feel. Trust your heart, follow your instincts."? Thinking about this made Brightpaw's head spin.

"Thinking about something troubling?" Shorttail asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She nodded.

"That's okay. I've found that thinkers are often those warriors who have great destinies and even become leaders."

Brightpaw took a closer look at the tom. He was clearly a senior warrior. He had gray fur, speckled around his muzzle. Though he was old though, he still had muscles, clearly evident under his pelt."

Shorttail saw her examining him. She looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm an old warrior, in case you were wondering. I've been here _before_ they came." He meowed.

Brightpaw looked at him, interested. "Why are you still a warrior then?"

"Because I know I can still serve my clan. Though many have suggested for me to retire, I think I'll stay a warrior for a bit longer."

Brightpaw fell silent, seeing that Darkmoon had Nettlepaw pinned to the ground. Finally, the two toms padded over to the spectators. "It's your turn." Darkmoon meowed.

Shorttail smiled at her. "Let's see if Darkmoon has just been exaggerating his apprentices abilities."

…

Brightpaw passed Lakeheart, who was now conducting his silent vigil. The sun had already set and Brightpaw realized how tired she was. The fight against Shorttail had lasted much longer than expected, mainly because the two cats were possibly a match with their intelligence, but Shorttail's experience and Brightpaw's speed made it a much more interesting match. They'd had to agree on a tie, because if they didn't, their fight would've carried on throughout the night.

"You two are permitted to get fresh-kill and then go to sleep." Darkmoon meowed. He padded off to the fresh-kill pile himself, took something, then went to just outside the warriors den.

Shorttail smiled at the two tired apprentices. "You two have done well today. Brightpaw, do not be discouraged that you could not defeat me. Remember, I, too, was having difficulty. I hope you will take comfort in these words." Shorttail also left the two cats alone.

The two apprentices selected a mouse each and then went to the apprentice den. Both finished quickly. They both padded wearily into the apprentice den. For once, Brightpaw didn't have to deal with Hawkfrosts complaining. Although her nest did look lonely without Lakepaw's company.

Venompaw was fast asleep, but Starkpaw and Silverpaw were both wide awake. Silverpaw rose and greeted Nettlepaw with a gentle purr. Starkpaw also got up and smiled at Brightpaw.

"So what did you guys do?" she asked.

"An assessment, and a weird one at that." Nettlepaw replied wearily. He laid down in his nest, next to Silverpaw. She cuddled up beside him and both were soon fast asleep.

Starkpaw glanced at her nest, then joined Brightpaw in Owleyes old one. "So what did you guys really do?" she asked.

"Maybe in the morning, I'll tell you." Brightpaw mumbled.

…

"I, Stormstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and, I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Stormstar's voice rang out, once again.

Brightpaw tried not to fidget. She was becoming a warrior. At last, a warrior. The last apprentice to receive her warrior name today. All the important cats that had been in her life so far, watched her with proud eyes. Flowerwing watched her, smiling broadly from the cats below. She sat next to Darkmoon, he watched with emotionless eyes, but Brightpaw could tell he was proud. His chest was puffed out, and though he wore no smile, his body showed the smile he was hiding. Dappleheart watched from her den entrance. And under heavy guard, Robinkit, who watched with blank eyes.

Stormstar looked at Brightpaw, her eyes a little warm. "Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Brightpaw took a deep breath. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brightsun. StarClan values your intelligence and speed, and we welcome you as full warrior of ThunderClan."

Stormstar rested her muzzle on Brightsun's head. Brightsun licked her shoulder. Once Brightsun backed away, her name erupted.

"Brightsun!" "Brightsun!" "Brightsun!"

Although there were many who cheered for her, there were still a few cars who sat silently, glaring at her.

Stormstar leaped down from the High Ledge. The clan went back to their original business, except for those who knew Brightsun personally.

The newly made warriors; Nettleclaw, Silversky and Starkfeather surround her, laughing and joking. Lakeheart joined as well, teasing Starkfeather gently. They all stopped when Flowerwing, Darkmoon and Dappleheart approached.

Flowerwing spoke first. "I am so sorry for not being there, Brightsun. You must understand that when a new mother loses all of her kits...that is to say, _blood_-related kits, she's overcome with grief. I never meant to leave you like that. And I promise it will never happen again."

Brightsun knew that others probably wouldn't have ever forgiven her for her actions. They would've been cold, and walked away. But Brightsun was not like that. She was warm, welcoming, and willing to forgive. She too, understood Flowerwings grief, even if it wasn't as strong. Brightsun realized that she was not at all like her mentor. He was cold, distant and only welcoming to those he trusted. Brightsun was as much like the sun, as Darkmoon was like the moon.

"I...I forgive you, Flowerwing." Brightsun said slowly. The young queen seemed to be holding her breath. "I sort of understand your grief. I too, didn't know if Robinkit was dead or alive. So...I guess...thank you,for coming back. Though I'm adopted, you were my first mother."

Flowerwing stepped forward to touch noses with Brightsun. The golden warrior could see tears in the queens eyes. Flowerwing stepped back.

"Thank you," she said softly. "For accepting my apology."

Brightsun dipped her head, and turned to Dappleheart. As usual, Dappleheart's brown calico pelt was thoroughly groomed and her amber eyes were bright. She smelled of the herbs she worked with. "You have done well, Brightsun." she said, faintly smiling.

"Thank you, Dappleheart."

"I want you to know, that when Darkmoon brought you in, we had no idea if you'd live or not. And I'd like to apologize for making all of your decisions for you. I assure you, it was never intended, for the leader before Stormstar asked Riverheart if she'd want to stay, but of course you aren't Riverheart. I do know one thing; you have blossomed into the beautiful, strong, young warrior you were meant to be. And though at first, I'll admit it, I didn't want Darkmoon mentoring you." Dappleheart glanced at Darkmoon who merely shrugged indifferently. "I guess I'll have to admit it now, he has trained you well."

"Thanks again, Dappleheart. You were my second mother, even if you didn't want me to want you to become too attached to you." Brightsun stepped forward and touched noses with the brown calico she-cat. When she backed away, Dappleheart was smiling.

Dappleheart turned to Flowerwing. "Would you like to see him, or no?"

Flowerwing nodded. "I would. I would like to see him."

"I'm warning you now, his memories were tampered with, so he may not recognize you as friend not foe."

"I'm fine with this. He must heal...like I did."

The two she-cats walked away, heading to Dappleheart's den.

When Darkmoon stepped forward, it was clear that he didn't wish to be heard by her friends. Her friends were getting impatient. Darkmoon didn't speak for a while, until he finally mumbled "Tomorrow night, meet me in the training area."

He turned into a blur, a blur that no one could see, except for Brightsun.

Lakeheart cleared his voice at the silence. "Well...um...do you guys want to go hunting?"

The newly made warriors nodded and followed Lakeheart out of the camp.

…

"Got it!" Nettleclaw raced up a tree and hooked his claws in the squirrels bushy tail. He twisted and fell back down, landing perfectly on his paws. The squirrel was still trying to escape his claws, but Nettleclaw bit him on the back, killing him instantly.

"I do wish you wouldn't do that." Silversky meowed. She set her thrush down and pricked her ears. She dove into a nearby clump of bushes, coming back out with a mouse, limp in her jaws. "It's dangerous. And I don't care if you are the best climber in ThunderClan, or if we're ThunderClan cats."

"I think you worry too much." Nettleclaw padded over to her, leaving his squirrel at the base of the tree. He curled his tail around her back.

"If I don't worry, then who will?"

"I'll cover for you," Starkfeather meowed, making both Silversky and Nettleclaw jump. "I've got plenty of time to worry for you."

"Between the both of you," Lakeheart meowed, coming out from behind some bushes that were behind Brightsun. "I think that all three of us will be good."

All them burst out laughing. Brightsun began to take a better look at her friends' catches. Nettleclaw had several squirrels, his specialty. Silversky had a few mice lined up, her own specialty, because she was so small. Starkfeather had thrushes, robins, blue jays and starlings in a pile, probably because she could easily catch them, disguising her scent perfectly in the plants surrounding her. Lakeheart had a few fish in his jaws, something that Brightsun had learned not to question.

"Hey Lakeheart, don't you think we'd better head back? I know you don't have to sit vigil, but we do." said Starkfeather.

Lakeheart nodded, realizing he was the older warrior here, though he was still a young warrior himself. All the cats gathered their fresh-kill and headed back to the camp.

Brightsun's mind was empty except for one though that kept pestering her. _Why do I seem to be so special?_ she quietly said in her head. _And what's with Darkmoon's mood swings?_

…

Brightsun glanced at Starkfeather, who was watching the camp entrance. She heard pawsteps and turned to see Shadowfox approaching them. She would've warned them, but she couldn't speak.

He looked at her with no recognition or even approval. He merely said in a formal, yet somehow cold voice, "You've completed your silent vigil. You all may now talk and catch up with your rest and sleep, if you wish."

He left, leaving all the young cats to yawn and stretch. Brightsun padded wearily into the warriors den, pleased that she could now sleep here. She had no idea where to sleep though. Thankfully, she saw Ghostheart getting up. Ghostheart noticed her right away.

"You can sleep anywhere temporarily, but I wouldn't recommend choosing one just yet." She said.

Brightsun nodded wearily, and flopped down on the nearest nest.

…

Brightsun made her way to the training area. For most of the day, she'd slept, regaining the sleep she had lost. When she woke up, she ate, went out hunting and talked to Starkfeather, who she learn, was painfully similar to Owleyes. She noticed more and more of angry clanmates who would glare at her and then whisper something to another cat when they thought she wasn't looking. One she-cat even walked up to her and said "You are _so_ not welcome here. Get lost, kittypet!"

Brightsun didn't scared easily, but these cats were starting to get her a bit concerned.

Brightsun, finally came to the training area, a place that was a clearing and was usually very sunny during the day time. But now, it looked dark and mysterious, quite like Darkmoon himself.

And just as the thought entered her mind,the tom himself appeared. He held his head high, though he seemed a bit nervous.

Brightsun straitened up. Though she still wondered what was so secretive that he didn't want the others to know, she still liked the fact that the look in his eye seemed friendlier than it had been.

"I'm sorry for requesting that you come here, alone, and just didn't explain it back when you were with your friends." he meowed. "I could tell that they were impatient and besides, I didn't really want them to hear."

"Its okay." Brightsun replied.

"Uh, walk with me here."

The two cats began walking around in the forest. They both remained silent until Darkmoon began to speak.

"I'm assuming that you are wondering why I asked you to meet me?" he said

Brightsun nodded. Her head just reached half way up his shoulder.

"And most likely my shifting of moods."

Brightsun stopped for a heartbeat, then resumed walking. "You've assumed correctly. How did you figure out what I've been thinking about?"

"They're something that I suspected any normal cat would be thinking." he admitted.

"Ah." another uncomfortable silence stretched long.

"Well...My emotions are something I've always been careful at concealing." Darkmoon began. "When you get that poison in your blood, it makes your emotions very powerful. So as to prevent me from destroying the entire camp, I've grown accustomed to hiding my emotions. Stormstar used to get very worried whenever I got angry. So I decided to stop her troubles, I'd hide it, then release them when no cat was around or if we were fighting. Lunareye taught me that keeping myself busy might tire me out enough too. She didn't teach me how to run though, I figured that out myself."

"Is Robinkit very emotional?" Brightsun asked.

"I'd suspect so." Darkmoon flicked his tail impatiently. "Anyway, when I found you, it had been three moons since my infection. I definitely felt something towards you, but whether or not it was good, only time would tell. I you to Owleyes who told me I had to get you to Dappleheart. As you may have figured out, I am not the trusting sort. I watched you go with Dappleheart to see Stormstar to receive a name. And I watched you play with Robinkit. That day you bumped into me, I was angry at myself for yelling at you like I did. Graylegs even told me you were getting your name that day. I've literally been watching you this whole time." Darkmoon flattened his ears in embarrassment. "That sounds creepy. Sorry."

"It sounds sweet, to me." Brightsun said, feeling a bit flattered.

Darkmoon flattened his ears even more. "Uh, da...Thanks, I guess."

A few mousebeats later, he spoke again. "Well...I'm not sure if you can tell, but ever since I found you, I've cared for you. Even if I wasn't aware of it at first. One day, I was hunting with Owleyes and she told me the feeling I most likely had towards you. I got angry at her, and said she was wrong, but I think she's right."

Something caught Brightsuns eye. For a moment, she ignored it and looked at Darkmoon. "So what are you trying to say here?"

Darkmoon took a deep breath and stopped walking. "I think I'll try to let my guard down...and reveal the way I feel."

Brightsun finally took a look over at whatever she had seen earlier, and noticed that it wasn't just some rock or fallen tree.

I looked like a bird of some sort, laying down with its large wings, dark brown, almost black. But as she approached, she realized it looked a lot like a cat, too. He had white head, and his pads on his paws were a yellow color, not pink or black. Darkmoon joined her, studying what laid before them. The creature groaned, and weakly opened its eyes, revealing they were pale yellow. They widened in horror as it tried to get away.

It rose to its paws and then winced in pain, showing several cuts that looked quite painful.

"What _is_ it?" Darkmoon murmured.

Brightsun noticed out of the corner of her eye, that there was Yellowfang, giving her a look like "Go and get it already!". She stepped forward, scaring the poor creature even more.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "We aren't one of their pawns. You're safe, little one."

"Are you a warrior from one of the clans?" the creature asked.

Brightsun nodded.

The creature nodded, then fell over, apparently having used all of its strength. Brightsun tried to pick it up, but she was too small.

Darkmoon came over and lifted the creature up by the scruff of his neck easily. "Let's get him back to the camp."

"Thanks." Brightsun followed Darkmoon back to the camp. As they walked, it seemed like Yellowfang was speaking to her, but if Darkmoon heard her, he didn't react.

_One has been found_ Yellowfang's voice was a loud, raspy whisper. _But will you find the others in time?_

**A/N**

_**Sorry for interrupting your reading, but I assure you what I have to say is quick. Thank you so much for liking this story so much! It means a lot to me, to see you guys commenting and enjoying it. This is actually my main focus right now. I'd like to ask that you show a bit of interest in the other stories that will come out and that I'm still working on.**_

_**I also have a request. If you could all please join the new poll I have released on whether or not you would like me to tackle on a new fanfiction for HTTYD (How To Train Your Dragon). Don't worry, I'm still going to be working on this, I just want to know if you'd like some other content to read. Please answer the poll as soon as possible.**_

_**Anyway, thank you for reading this Author Note. I will try not to do any more of these. I do hope that you will all love this story as much as I have come to love it! :)**_

_**P.S, I apologize if some of the stuff in here doesn't make sense, I didn't have time to edit it like I usually do ^_^'**_


End file.
